


Bring on the Butler

by Glow_Cloud



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Soul Eater
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cats, F/M, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glow_Cloud/pseuds/Glow_Cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of fun and sexy times between a butler and a sexy kitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring on the Butler

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful friend who may be tryign to get me drunk.

-Sebastian POV-

My gloves were pressed, and whitened to the perfect color. My tail coat as black as ever, and my tie, perfectly straightened and tucked into my vest. I glanced into the mirror, smirking at my blood red eyes, and raven black hair. "Why, I could even fall for myself." I looked away from the mirror, walking back into the bedroom, when I caught sight of a familiar purple curl in the corner of my eye. I spun around, sweeping the cat woman into my arms, "Now Blair, what do you happen to be here for?" I asked seductively, causing her to purr in excitement.

"Well..." Blair began," I missed you... And I wanted to have some fun..." She taunted, licking her lips as she purred into my ear.

My eyes glowed red for a moment, and I smirked a devilish smirk, then again, I am a demon... "What kind of fun?" I taunted back, setting her down, "Did the kitty want a rub?"

Blair shook her head, "Not that kind of fun..." She began unbuttoning my vest, licking her lips.

I smirked again, knowing all along what my darling kitty cat had wanted the entire time. "Such a naughty kitty you are, Blair... I love it..." She purred, pulling off my tailcoat and vest, tossing them over the back of a chair. I reached my hands to her chest, slicing through her bandeau, and pulling off her coat, her voluptuous breasts now available to my longing eyes. We continued undressing each other, until we were down to her hat, thong, and my undergarments. "Shall we move to the bed, my little kitty?" I picked Blair up, cradling her in my arms.

She purred, running her finger across my cheek, causing me to smirk. "Of course..." I glided across the floor, setting her on the bed, and pinning her underneath me. Our bodies now pressed together as lust burned in our eyes. Blair giggled underneath me, tracing her fingers across my bare chest, "What are you waiting for?" She found the waistband of my undergarments, sliding them down as she licked her lips.

"Now the kitty is trying to seduce the demon, is she?" I replied, not letting her get her way, "I find that a very unlikely situation..."

"But Sebastian..." The kitty pouted, "It's boring just laying here..."

I smirked again, pulling Blair into a sitting position with me. "Oh I know..." I stared into her eyes, putting my hand around her waist and pushing her hips against me. She smirked back at me, biting her lip seductively, and twirling my hair in her fingers. I pulled her closer to me and planted my lips on hers, our mouths moving together as one. Blair trailed her fingers along my back, feeling my spine as our lips collided. She slowly opened her mouth, yearning to explore my mouth with her tongue. I leaned in to our kiss, responding to her tongue, and moving my own. Blair reached her hands into my hair, lacing her fingers into it, and pulling my head closer to hers, our kiss became deeper. Only then did I allow Blair to continue undressing me, pulling off my last piece of clothing, and tossing it aside. Finally, I pulled away from our kiss, smirking as I pushed her back down to her back, ripping off her thong.

Blair smirked again, pushing me into my knees, as she wrapped her hands tenderly around my now erect member. She looked up and me, purring and wrapping her lips around me, and sliding her mouth up and down. I tilted my head back, smirking in pleasure, and lacing my fingers into her hair. Blair purred again, her tongue teasing me as she pleasured me. "Blair, you sure are getting ahead of yourself, aren't you?" I smirked again, Blair replying with a lick up to the head of my member. She purred as she sucked up and down, and a small moan escaped my lips.

I smirked as she wrapped her arm around me, pulling herself further onto my hard member. I moaned softly again, my eyes slowly closing. In response to my moan, Blair purred again while sucking and stroking me…

I smirked, my eyes opening, and slowly filling with lust. “You naughty kitty…”


End file.
